


The Exchanging Of Rings

by littlemisfit5290



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drabble, F/M, On the Run, Pre-X-Files Revival, Romantic Fluff, Tattoos, post s9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13250343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisfit5290/pseuds/littlemisfit5290
Summary: Mulder wants to prove his commitment to Scully.





	The Exchanging Of Rings

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Tumblr discussion about DD's tattoo wedding ring. Pure fluff. Enjoy. :)

“Mulder, this is quite possibly the most boneheaded idea that you’ve ever-”

“Boneheaded, Scully? How very eloquent.”

“It’s 2:30 in the morning and all I had for dinner was Fritos and trail mix. I’m sorry if I’m punchy.”

When she folds her arms in the passenger seat of the car and pouts in her adorably adorable way, Mulder shakes his head. Pulls the car over to park in a lot bordering a seedy looking plaza in the middle of goddamn nowhere.

“You’re pulling over? Mulder, we’ve still got at least thirty miles to go if we want to stay on sched-”

“Forget about schedules. Forget about the fact that we’re running for two seconds and do this with me.”

“Do what? Get our nails done?” she scoffs, gesturing to the neon sign advertising a salon that is likely housing a hundred types of nail fungus.

“C’mon Scully. It’ll be a nice trip across the parking lot.”

She rolls her eyes but reluctantly exits the vehicle and Mulder takes her by the hand. They enter the tattoo parlor that looks even seedier than the one she visited in Philly, and are greeted by an inked up twenty something brunette with wire rim glasses and a kind smile. 

“Can I help you?”

“Yeah, I know it’s a little late but your sign said you’re open twenty four hours and-”

“At your service, chief,” the woman says. Her name tag says Teresa and she gives Mulder a broad smile, gives Scully a friendly wave.

“Are you both interested or-”

“Actually, yeah. See, we just got engaged and, ink’s a little cheaper than a diamond.”

“You would be correct,” Teresa grins as she steps out from behind the counter with a binder in hand.

“We’ve got several different varieties. Some couples prefer a little more ornate, while others go for the simpler patterns. As far as I’m concerned, either kind look terrific.”

“Let’s go with whatever is fastest,” Scully interjects, glancing over her shoulder at the parking lot. 

“Alright. Whatever the lady wishes,” Teresa replies, motioning for Scully to take a seat.

“You guys settle on designs and I’ll go get Annika. She’s our artist in residence. Be right back.”

After Teresa exits through a red curtain at the back of the parlor, Scully shoots Mulder a glare.

“I cannot believe that we’re doing this.”

“Hey, at least you have some idea of what to expect,” Mulder shrugs, taking a seat in the chair next to her. Lifting the left armrest he slides up his long sleeve and rests his arm, wriggles his fingers. 

“It’s been awhile,” Scully scoffs, her arms still crossed over her chest. 

“C’mon, Scully. We’ll do a basic pattern. We’d spend more time at a jewelry store deciding on a cut and a band.”

“We’re not even engaged.”

“We’re committed to each other though, right? If we weren’t you wouldn’t have jumped in the damn car with me,” Mulder says, trying not to sound as hurt as he feels, and failing slightly. Crossing his arms now he looks away.

“Mulder…”

“No, it’s alright, Scully. Let’s just go,” he scoffs, getting up from his seat.

“Mulder, wait. I didn’t-”

“What? You didn’t want to get in the car?”  
  
“If I didn’t want to get in the car I wouldn’t have gotten in the damn car!” Scully snaps, reaching up from her seat in the chair to grip his arm. When he stops short she loosens her grip, softens slightly.

“I wouldn’t be here, if I didn’t want to be. I love you.”

“Well, if you’re gonna put it like that,” Mulder smirks. When she tightens her hold again he takes the hint, sits back down in the seat beside her right as Teresa and Annika reenter the parlor.

“Alright, lovebirds. Have you two decided?” Teresa asks as Annika smiles, gets the equipment ready. 

“Yes. We have,” Scully says, taking the binder and pointing to the first design listed. Looking closer it reminds her of a Celtic knot. 

“Alright. This okay for you, chief?” Teresa asks as Mulder nods, gives Scully a soft smile. 

“Whatever my partner wants.”

“Alright, Annika will take over as soon as she’s set up. I’ll just give you guys a little spiel on what to expect.”

“It’s okay. I’m…familiar,” Scully says as Teresa arches a brow, smiles approvingly.

“Alright. What about this guy though?”

“I have to say I’m not. Familiar,” Mulder says sheepishly.

“It’s not that big a deal, big man. The equivalent of poking yourself with a toothpick. Over and over in the same spot.”

“Yeah. It’s a good kind of hurt,” Scully says with a smirk, reaching over to rub his shoulder.

“As long as it’s quick.”  
  
“Hey, she picked one of the easier patterns. We’ll have you guys out of here in no time,” Teresa assures as Annika approaches.

“Ready whenever you are.”

“What do you say, G-Man?” Scully asks as Mulder swallows hard before he lightly laughs in disbelief. They’re here. They’re doing this. He wonders if they should be saying vows, but knowing they’re short on time he squeezes her hand and twines his fingers with her’s. Her’s soon to be inked with a ring to match his.   

“Let’s do this, partner.”


End file.
